Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. Archives If you are new to the roleplay, please read these archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In The Stadium... Sheik saw Iggy on the ground. He started laughing. "That is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen," he said, mockingly. "I know you are three years younger than me, but be a man for once in your life." He walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Captain Falcon and Fox were riding Jake. "Look!" exclaimed Fox, seeing the arena. The trio rode the arena. They were just about to step(or rather slide) in. Their were only about 100 steps away from entering. Captain Falcon and Fox dismounted Jake. ✰I'm Random✰ Volvagia saw the newcommers. He tried to speak, but coould not. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) They were now 50 steps away from entering. ✰I'm Random✰ "Go! Now!" he tried to say, but it just sounded like strange squawking noises. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) They stopped. Jake needed his tail scarched. The shcared and cotuined walking. ✰I'm Random✰ Once they entered the stadium, Volvagia fainted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo greeted Jake.Tigerfoot 20:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Hi." said Fox as he went to pet Volvagia. He fell half way into the arena. Fox turned to see Sheik over Iggy. "LEAVE THAT KID ALONE!" yelled Fox, half way in the arena half way in the forest. ✰I'm Random✰ "If you knew who this annoying little (beep!) was, you'd say the exact same thing!" shouted Sheik. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Um..So can we stay for the night?" asked a half way in Fox. ✰I'm Random✰ "Yeah! Sure!" said Sheik, pretending to sound welcoming. "Because now you are stuck here forever as an arena fighter!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:34, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Captain Falcon and Jake regreated the step they took. "Really? You gotta be kiddin' me! Just cause I step into a training arena doesn't mean I'm stuck!" exclaimed Fox. ✰I'm Random✰ Sheik evily smiled under his mask. "Fine you can try to leave. But you'll just be teleported back here again. You think any of us would stay here if we had a choise?!" he shouted, coldly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Well yea. This place doesn't look to bad." repiled Jake. "That was my line!" exclaimed Fox. "Who cares." said Captain Falcon. ✰I'm Random✰ "Yeah, whatever, it's not really the conditions, but the other fighters and the brutal combat the bosses force you to do," said Sheik. Link took Epona out of her stall so she could walk around the stadium. "Sheik, Zelda needs to go and see Quicksilver," said Link. "Find," said Sheik, not wanting to vanish. Zelda appeared where Sheik stood. "Hi!" she said to the newcommers. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Hi?" said a confused Captain Falcon and Fox. "How'd ya do that!?" exclaimed Jake. ✰I'm Random✰ "Hey dudes." exclaimed Snake and Meta Knight. "Hi." said Samus. "Um...Hi...RAYQUAZAS????" exclaimed Ridley. "OMG I HATE YOU SHEIK!" yelled Iggy. The koopa turned. "Oh Hi!" said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Great! Because I hate you too," said Sheik to Iggy. "And it's because of the stupid Stadium Bosses," Sheik said to Jake. "Oh yeah, here's a tip." He pionted to Samus, Snake, Iggy, Meta Knight, and Ridley. "Stay away from those dumb(beep!)es. They are over twenty years old following around some dumb turtle kid," he said. Sheik walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Fox looked at Sheik. He grabbed his neck. "Just because they follow around that koopa doesn't mean their idiots. Your the idiot. Why say so much silly (beep!) when you truly don't know them. One more time you abuse them, It's dead." he hissed. He let go. ✰I'm Random✰ "Oh really?" said Sheik. He kicked Fox in the chest and skillfully pinned him against the wall with three daggers stabbed through his clothes, but not his skin. "I've known these (beep!)heads long enough to know that they are idiots and total stalkers. Everywhere I go, at least one of them is behind me, saying some random (beep!) and it (beep!)ing (Beep!)es me off." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was angry. But instead of jumping and bitting Sheik with his razor sharp fangs, he bit Jake on acctdent. His razor sharp fangs and sharp teeth bit into the Rayquaza's skin. Then he relised it was Jake, not Sheik. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, getting off Jake and running away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Jake roared in pain. He fell down to the ground, badly wounded. ✰I'm Random✰ Zelda forced Sheik to leave. "Oh my Gods!" she said to Jake. "Are you alright?!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Jake was knocked out. He was bleeding very bad. "Holy (beep!), I hate the koopa!" exclaimed Captain Falcon. Fox kinda had changed his mind about Iggy. ✰I'm Random✰ "Lucario!" Zelda shouted. She ran over with some medical supplies. They tried to treat Jake's wounds. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Fox fainted.... ✰I'm Random✰ Sheik appeared suddenly. He reached into his pocket, and took out a small blue bottel filled with a magic potion. "Use this," he said as he handed it to Lucario. Zelda appeared again and Sheik vanished. Lucario put the potion on Jake's wound and it began to heal right away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was hiding. Koopalings Rule Forever! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay